shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TehBlue1
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Yang-single (restoration).jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Welcome! Yo! Hey there Blue! Welcome to our wiki; I hope you're enjoying yourself so far. I dropped by not only to greet you, but because I just checked out some of your pages too. No need to worry though, since nothing bad's happened; instead I wanted to offer some friendly advice to help you along. Thing is, I'm a bit concerned about Yonki's library having knowledge about Raftel and the fact Beaumont is known as Fire Fist. Just in case you haven't become aware already, I'd like to point out our wiki shares the same timeline and universe as the manga and anime, so anything that happens in One Piece also happens on our wiki, and as a result, we can't change those details. Now about the library; if I recall correctly, I think very few people know much about Raftel, considering the entire world has been explored only by a small number of people, such as the Roger Pirates. I don't mean to say Yonki can't know about Raftel, but rather I advise caution about how much about Raftel it knows. If the people of Yonki know just as much, or even more about Raftel than Roger does, that may break canon and therefore be against the rules. So as I said, please be careful when mentioning knowledge about things like Raftel. The big mysteries of the One Piece world aren't exactly public knowledge. As for the Fire Fist thing, and this may just be me, but I doubt the Marines would issue the same epithet to two or more different pirates. From what we've seen so far, every single criminal who's gained a wanted poster so far has had a completely unique alias to go with it. Considering Ace is already known as "Fire Fist" due to his signature attack, I feel Beaumont being referred to as Fire Fist as well wouldn't work so well. You have to consider what it's like to be the Marines, or even the general public of the One Piece world; if two criminals you barely knew were called Fire Fist, then which one is Ace and which one is Beaumont? I know you can identify them by their names, bounty and poster photo, but the point still stands that two pirates with the same epithet may cause confusion among the world. Again, maybe this is just me nitpicking here, but I feel Beaumont deserves a more original epithet. Finally, this is more me being curious than anything else, but when you mentioned a location named Urahara on Beaumont's page, were you referring to my island, Urahara? Or is it a different Urahara? I'm not particularly upset at the moment, since I'm not sure if I'll be keeping Urahara's page up or not, so I'm sure we could work things out rather easily if you want to. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:39, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Beli Thanks for creating Beli! An article we really needed :'D I've fixed some words in your text and created redirects. Have fun anyway DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 17:42, April 21, 2018 (UTC)